Memories Past
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: She planned her morning to be peaceful and spend her day working in her workshop. What she didn't expect was to find four teenagers standing on her doorstep, asking about her past with Cross. Forget coffee, bring out the whiskey. Cross/Oc. Sequel to Just a Dream


**Thank you to my reviewers from Just a Dream! This one's for all you! And to those just stumbling upon this one, if you haven't read Just a Dream, read it first because it's the first part of this one. **

* * *

**I DO NOT own D-Gray Man. I DO own my ocs**

* * *

Lisa stared at the group of teens that sat in her kitchen with bewilderment as they stared up at her expectantly. Rowan, the heterochromia eyed cat, rubbed against the leg of the scowling samurai with sweet chirps and purring. The Exorcist eyed with him glare, as if daring the furball to jump into his lap.

Her hazel eyes trailed over to Cross's old student, mainly focusing on his shocking white hair and the large scar with star that trailed over his eye and ending over his cheek.

"So explain to me again why you lot are here?" the older woman asked, having the urge to ignore the brats and crawl back into her warm and inviting bed.

She had woken up in the warm embrace of her blankets, like a pair of warm arms were curled around her waist. Leaving that wonderful embrace, Lisa trudged to the bathroom to shower, changed into a red tank top and black leggings and headed downstairs to eat and get a cup of coffee. With Rowan curling around her ankles, the woman was about to take a sip of the warm beverage when she heard a knock on her door. Rowan hissed and shot upstairs to find the comfort that could be found lying in Lisa's bed. Trotting barefoot towards the door with her coffee in hand, she opened her front door, and found herself staring down into the faces of four young Exorcists standing on her doorstep.

Back to the present, the boy with white hair, Allen, smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see we heard that you knew Master Cross and we... Well, we..." he trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

The red head leaned forward in his seat. "We just want to know about General Cross."

Raising her mug to her lips, the woman pointed out, "That hasn't answered my question, kids. Yes, I knew Cross for years. Your point being?"

Something gold and feathery suddenly flew into Lisa's field of view. A golden golem flew around the Exorcists and Lisa's heads, also drawing the attention of a small cat. Rowan quickly lost interest in making in the samurai his new best bud and leveled his blue and amber gaze on the small winged creature. Lisa narrowed her eyes a fraction as the familiar golem hovered close to her face.

"Timcanpy, leave Ms. Lisa alone," Cross's former appearance called out sternly.

"Its alright," Lisa said, allowing the golem to settle on her shoulder and nuzzle against her neck. "Been a while, Tim. Get eaten by any cats as of lately?" She asked the golem, who brushed his tail against her neck in response. He was smaller than she remembered.

"By the way, how exactly did you find me?" Lisa asked curiously. She turned to Lenalee. "Your stupid four eyed big brother?"

Lavi shook his head. "Actually, Tim lead us to you. Komui told us that Cross had an informant," Lisa inwardly snorted. Informant? Please. "and that your name was Lisa. As soon as Komui said both your name and General Cross, Timcanpy took off and headed here."

A slight frown touched her lips. Timcanpy was programmed to find Cross and to her knowledge, the golem wasn't programmed to find her. Unless...her hazel eyes trailed up to stare up at her ceiling, the floor of her bedroom and the occupant blissfully asleep.

"Is that so...," she said slowly, lifting her mug to take a sip.

_'Son of a bitch.'_

Lenalee, being the sweet and often straight to the point person she is, spoke up. "We would like to know how you and General Cross met."

The request made Lisa pause in mid sip and quirked an eyebrow at the young Exorcists. "You want to know how I met Cross?"

They nodded while the samurai huffed irritably. Lisa let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against her counter, staring into her coffee cup. The smug grins, deep chuckles, soft kisses stolen in the shadows and the light teasing. Memories that reminded her of her youth and how incredibly stupid she was. Looking up, Lisa straightened up and took a seat in a spare chair.

"Get comfortable. This is a long story," Lisa warned them, allowing Tim to curl up against her neck.

Hazel eyes burned at them over the rim of her coffee mug. "Cross and I first met about 16 years ago..."

(Flashback: 16 years ago)

19-year-old Lisa Carson eyed the massive black tower with a frown. Her father was joking right?

She cast a glance over at her father. The best way to describe her father was that of a small giant. Standing at a height of 6'8", Darren Carson was clearly not the parent she got her looks from. Shoulder length spiky black hair, a long scar running across his stern face, steely grey eyes and stress lines along his face. A large suitcase sat his feet, four locks were securely latched on, keeping what ever was in the case safe. The two Carsons were standing at the base of the massive mountain that held the Black Order safe.

Those grey eyes slid over to stare at her. "What?" he grunted.

She pointed up at the tower. "You're kidding. Right?"

Darren snorted. "Nope."

"...WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?!"

"Relax, Firecracker," Darren drawled, using her childhood nickname. "We're not climbing that thing."

"I sure as hell hope not," Lisa grumbled, giving the towering mountain a stink eye.

Waving her over, Darren picked up the case and began to lazily stroll down at pathway. Huffing, the young woman followed her father with a scowl on her pretty face. Long natural blonde hair was tied back into a loose braid, bangs neatly framing her face as her hazel eyes glittered irritably. It had been a long trip from their home in the country to London, and all Lisa wanted a hot shower, a warm meal and a plush bed.

Her father paused halfway down the path before setting the case down and started to run his large hands along the wall, searching for something.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Hn."

"Why are you feeling up a wall?" Lisa demanded.

"Looking for something," he grunted, his hands running along a brick before the tips of his fingers touched something. "Ah! Here's it is."

Lisa crossed her arms and cocked a hip. "What did you find?"

Darren looked over his shoulder to smirk at her. "Our way in."

Reaching out, he pressed against the brick, and a loud click sounded. A sudden blast of air and a loud groaning sounded, making the young woman just back in surprise. A large door appeared, revealing a large stairwell rising up into the tower. Ignoring his gaping daughter, Darren picked up the case and began to walk up the staircase, stopping to turn and look down at Lisa.

"You coming?"

Snapping her mouth shut and flushing, Lisa quickly ran to the steps to her father, looking back when the door slowly shut with rumbling groan. Looking up, Lisa choked back a gasp as she stared up at the spiral staircase that didn't seem to end.

"C'mon kiddo," Darren said, walking past her. "The stairs aren't going to take you up by themselves."

"...I _hate_ you," She snarled at his back.

"Love ya too, Firecracker."

XxX

By the time she made it to the top, Lisa was wheezing and gasping for air. Darren stood at the top, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as he watched his daughter crawl up the last few steps.

"You need to work out more, kiddo."

She glared up at him, her chest heaving for air. "Shut...up...old...man!" she wheezed.

"Ah, Mr. Carson. How good to see you again," A thick British accent called out from behind them. Turning, the two Carsons watched a figure approach them.

A tall man with white hair was walking towards them, a kind smile on his face. Lisa, quickly controlling her breathing, stood up to eye the new man warily. He was old, with long white hair tied back, dark eyes gazed at them with a calm shine to them under a pair of thin black glasses. He was wearing a white coat, decorated with silver aiguillettes, one of them being the Rose Cross over his heart.

"Chief Wane," Darren rumbled, reaching out shake the man's hand.

The dark eyes left her father to land on her, and she wanted to bolt. "And who might this be?"

Darren reached out and tugged Lisa close to his side. "My daughter, Lisa. Firecracker, this is Chief Marcus Wane, head of the European Branch of the Black Order."

A hand was offered to her, and she shook it warily. She got a creepy vibe from the man, and she wanted nothing more than to leave.

And Darren could read his daughter's mind. "Chief Wane, can you show us the Innocence and it's Accommodator? I would like to get started as soon as possible," her father said with cough.

Wane nodded. "Of course. Follow me," he ordered, turning to walk back the way he came from, his hands behind his back. Darren glanced over Lisa's face for a moment before nodding, picking up the case and following the man. Casting a relieved look at her father's back, Lisa trotted after the two men.

Her hazels were wide with awe as she followed the two men through the building, growing even wider as they walked into the Science Division. She had heard of the Science Division from her father when he visited the Order for work. Men and women dressed in white lab coats were scattered throughout the rooms, hovering over computers or scribbling down on clipboards. Walking down yet another spiral staircase, Lisa continued to stare at awe as her father and Chief Wane spoke to each other. So this was the Black Order, it was more impressive than what her father had described.

Creating the Equipment Type Innocence what the Carson family was famous for. It all started back a century ago, when her many times grandfather, a craftsman, was approached by the Black Order to work for them. Gramps, being the stubborn old fart he was, refused, telling the Order that he was busying raising a family and didn't have time to make fancy-smancy weapons for the "unique" humans that could kill demons. When the Order officials told him how much Gramps could make creating the Equipment Innocence, he changed his mind and followed them to merry old London. Ever since then, her family was renowned for creating the Equipment Type Innocence for the Accommodators.

"Miss Carson?"

Lisa turned her head to see Darren and the Chief standing by a pair of double doors. The scientist motioned towards the doors. "This way please."

With an echoing groan, the doors opened. Stepping through, the three walked into the room where Lisa could make out four figures under a single spotlight, three standing in front of one who she thought was reclining on a couch.

Chief Wane nodded to the three standing and they moved aside, revealing the one on the couch. He nodded to the reclining the figure, a man with long vibrant red hair. Wane turned and gestured to the Carsons.

"This is Darren Carson and his daughter, Lisa Carson. They will be creating your Innocence's equipment form."

The man looked up from a glass of red wine, a pair of glittering red eyes behind thin-wired glasses locking with Lisa's hazel as long red hair framed his face. Handsome couldn't even describe how he looked. Blemish free skin, no wrinkles or bags under the eyes, soft and full kissable lips over a well-kept goatee.

He looked like he belonged to nobility and nobility were taught to be gentlemen. This was going to be easy.

Speaking of those eyes...the look in them made Lisa's heart beat faster; reminding her of the eyes of a predator watching his prey, a lion hunting a gazelle. This was a new feeling... His lips twitched up slightly, eyes never leaving hers as he took a slip from the glass.

"This is Cross Marian. Our newest Exorcist."

XxX

"Carson, huh?" Cross Marian hummed as he stood up, swishing the wine in his glass. "I've heard about your work. Can't say I'm impressed though."

...Forget what she said. He's an asshole.

Lazily walking to her and stopping a foot away, Cross looked down at her through his glasses, eyes staring down into her angered ones. He was taller than she thought, almost a few inches shorter than her father. Curse her 5'2" height.

Lisa scowled up at him, narrowing her hazel eyes at him. "Can't say I'm impressed either. Aren't Exorcists suppose to be respectful to the ones who create the form of their Innocence? Or are they all assholes like you?" she snapped.

Those eyes widened slightly and he smirked. "My apologies, dear lady. I did not intend to insult your work."

"My father is the one would does the work," she said irritably, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm still an apprentice."

Cross tilted his head, watching her thoughtfully. "Is that so? Lisa, was it?"

She grunted, rather unlady like but she couldn't care less. "Yeah."

Cross sighed and sipped his wine. "Lisa," he drawled out. "Meaning 'Devoted to God'. Lovely name for a lovely lady."

"Kiss my ass, Red."

Chief Wane coughed, drawing the two's attention from each other to the smirking Darren and the blank face Chief. "If you are both done bickering," the man said, "Mr. Carson would like to get started."

"No."

Lisa swore her neck cracked as her head whipped back at to stare at Cross. He had turned his gaze down at her with a smug smile. "I want her to do it."

...eh?

He touched her chin. "I only like beautiful people, especially if they're working for me. So I want you, Beautiful, to work on my Innocence's form." Cross turned his head to stare at Darren. "Got a problem with that?"

Her father watched the younger man with a blank face, his grey eyes staring to the odd red eyes of the Exorcist. A grin then cracked across Darren's face. "Nope."

Lisa gaped at her dad while a triumphant and pleased smirk stretched over Cross's face.

"Dad!"

A long arm snaked around her shoulder and yanked her into a firm and muscular body, the smell of wine and roses nearly making her gag. A low voice purred into her ear.

"Looks like you get to spend some timing getting to know me, Beautiful," Cross purred deeply, sending hot shivers up her body as his lips just barely brushing against the sensitive skin of her ear.

Lisa quickly slammed her elbow into his side, making him grunt in pain. "Forget it, Red," she sneered. "I have standards. And trust me, you _do not_, reach those standards."

Looking at her Dad, who was still smirking, he held out the case. "Here ya go, Firecracker. Try not to break anything."

Sending a scowl over at the red head, she took the case and asked, "Bones included?"

"Yes."

Grimacing, Lisa turned and began to leave the room, only to stop and look over her shoulder. "You coming, Red or do you not want a weapon?"

With the smile, Cross down the remaining of the wine and tossed the glass to one of the standing men, who scrambled to grab the glass before it fell. With long strides, the Exorcist gave her a seductive smile that made her heart lurch but she quickly turned and hurried up the stairs with him behind her.

XxX

She was losing her patience.

"A katana?"

"Maybe. The ladies like the samurai look, right?"

"Trident?"

"Do I look like a mermaid to you?"

"Technically you would be a mer_man_."

"Whatever. So, Beautiful..."

"It's Ms. Carson to you, Red."

Cross pouted at her from his spot on the chair across from her, watching Lisa as she glare at him over the drawing table, a pencil in hand. She tapped the paper hard with the pencil, a frown on her face. The suitcase sat her feet, opened to reveal paper and drawing equipment.

"C'mon Red. At least give me something to work off of," Lisa growled, running her fingers through her blonde bangs. Red eyes followed the motion, an odd glint to them.

He shuffled the chair closer to her. "Have I-"

"Ever ticked someone off so much that they slapped you silly? Considering that it wouldn't take much of a slap to begin with."

A large hand shot out and captured her chin, making her look up into his eyes. His voice dropped to an even deeper timber. "Have I told you," he whispered, trailing his hand up from her chin to cup her cheek. His eyes had darkened to an even darker shade of red. "That I have a thing for blondes with long silky locks?"

Was the room always this hot? Or was it just her?

She could feel her rapid heartbeat in her ears, her palms getting oddly sweaty. What the hell was wrong with her?

Reaching up, she slapped his hand away, her face burning. "Shut it," she snapped. "You think you're such a hot shot don't you?"

Cross blinked down at her and then leaned down, a smug smirk on his face. "I've never had a beautiful woman ever turn me down."

Lisa sneered. "Good for you."

Hot shot...huh. Immediately an idea bloomed in her mind and she hunched down over the paper, her pencil flying over the paper. Cross peered over her form, frowning unhappily when he couldn't see her work. Lisa's eyes followed her pencil, drawing little arrows and scribbling down little notes. Grabbing hold of a ruler, she quickly measured it out. No...bigger...not as small... silver...wide barrel...a gold cross along the side, no too long... cut off a bit...yes...yes, that was it. The equipment form appeared in her mind, a powerful hand wielding it. It fired a glowing green bullet, following its target until it hit. Not normal bullets, no... too weak against the thick skin of Akuma. The Innocence could provide the deadly bullets so ammo was taken care of.

Cross reached over and poked her head. "Well?"

Leaning back, Lisa eyed the drawing paper with satisfied smile. Picking it up, she turned and held it up to Cross. "Well?"

Taking the paper, the Exorcist studied it with a frown. Lisa stared up at him eagerly, like a child waiting to be praised by a parent. His red eyes studied every detail, reading every little note. As seconds passed, her heart began to drop. This was the first she had ever designed a piece of Innocence for an Exorcist.

"Its good."

Lisa blinked and looked up to meet his seductive smile that was directed down at her. "Huh?"

He waved the paper. "It looks nice and I'll definitely get the ladies with this piece," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "It'll give them an impression of what will come in the future."

"...You sick pervert."

XxX

After Cross tried to kiss her hand, and Lisa trying to slap him, the two Carsons rode a carriage back to the train station. Darren watched his daughter from the opposite seat, steel grey eyes gazing at her stare out the carriage window. Her face was perfectly blank, chin resting on her fist was her hazel eyes watched the town fly by. His little girl took after her mother, his beloved Alice. Long blonde hair, hazel eyes framed by long dark lashes, lightly tanned skin and pink lips. The case sat next to her, the designs for Cross's new Innocence tucked inside, along with the shard of Innocence.

Speaking of the Innocence...

Darren glanced behind him, seeing the fluttering black cloak that was the Exorcist, sitting at the back of the carriage. Five Exorcists were to protect the Carsons on their way home and to watch them create the new Equipment Innocence for Cross.

Turning his attention back to Lisa, he spoke. "Ready to get started?"

Lisa turned her head, her hazel eyes glimmering.

"Let's do it."

_(2 weeks later)_

Lisa flung herself back into a chair with a deep groan of relief. Darren chuckled at his daughter as he polished the new weapon. She had done it. Two long weeks of creating and fine tuning the Innocence into the weapon that it was today.

Tired hazel eyes slide over to the gun. "Think that stupid, egoistical, red-headed bastard will like it?"

Her father nodded. "You did a fine job, Firecracker. A piece for the Black Order, worthy of the Carson name. Granddad would be proud."

Taking a swig of water, the young woman sighed, reaching up through her now short and spikey dark purple hair. Darren eyed the hair color. "So what inspired this sudden change of hair style/color again?"

"Here's a hint. It involves a red headed Exorcist who I would love to sock," she grunted, combing her fingers through her sweaty locks. "Apparently he has a thing for long haired blondes."

Darren snickered, placing the gun into a new case that was lined with red silk. "You got all that from your mother. Of course I preferred those hazel eyes of hers, something else you got from her."

Lisa glanced over at her giant father. "You miss her," she stated softly.

He sighed as he closed the case. "She was my best friend since we were kids and she gave me you. Alice gave me everything I ever wanted. Of course I miss her. But we had to let her go."

Her mother Alice died when Lisa was only 3, killed by an illness that had no name. It took her life slowly, wasting away in their bed while little Lisa watched her mother dying with sad eyes. It was that this age, Lisa learned of the Earl and that she could not mourn the death of her mother.

A large hand patted her head. "C'mon, Firecracker. Let's pack up for the trip."

Lisa groaned loudly. "Great."

_(5 days later by train and carriage) _

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm. You just had to come and see me again," declared a smug looking Cross from his spot on the couch with a glass of ruby red wine in hand. He frowned and lurched forward, his red eyes wide. "And what the hell did you do to your hair?!"

Lisa smirked. "Don't like it? Aw, too bad. And a pig has more charm then you."

He gave her a grin. "Ah, but you did want to see me again."

"Hardly."

Chief Wane sighed heavily while Darren snickered. "Ms. Carson, Mr. Marian. Please behave."

Lisa sniffed. "I will if he keeps his mind out of the gutter."

Cross pouted at her. "But Beautiful, I thought there was something between us."

Lisa smiled sweetly and fluttered her lashes. "Oh of course there is!"

At this Cross's face brightened. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, a wall with barbed wire."

"Ouch. 10 points, Beautiful."

"Once again, Ms. Carson to you, Red."

"Ms. Carson, please..."

Lisa scowled but held up the case and placed it on a table. Flipping open the locks, young woman turned the case towards Cross and opened it for him to see. Peering inside the case, the scientist turned Exorcist let out a low whistle. The massive silver gun shone in the red silk lined case, a bright gleam lining the edges and curves. A holster was tucked in next to it, black with silver lining and buckles.

"Its double action handgun with a moon clip." Lisa said with pride.

Reaching in, he pulled out his Innocence and held it up in the light, inspecting every single inch. It was lighter than he expected but it meant it would be easier to draw in battle.

"Very impressive, Beautiful," he commented, putting the gun down to grab the holster and tied it around his leg.

"Of course it is," Lisa snapped, ignoring the slight flush that was rising on her cheeks.

Watching him pick up the gun and slip it into its holster, Lisa asked, "What will you call it?"

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes at his confused face, Lisa gestured to his Innocence. "Your Innocence. One usually names it."

Pulling out his Innocence, Cross turned it to and fro, a thoughtful look on his face. "Judgement."

"...Seriously? Judgement?"

Ignoring Lisa's dry response, Cross turned to aim Judgment at a guard who quickly shuffled off to the side.

"Ammo?"

Lisa walked over to the window and opened it, allowing a cold blast of October air into the room. Shivering, the young woman pointed outside into the green forest. "Fire."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, Cross strolled over to the window and aimed Judgment out the window. A blast of air shot into the room, sending Cross's long black jacket flying dramatically as he got ready to fire. Lisa watched, her eyes straying from Judgement to his long fingers grasping the handle, along his... muscular...arm to his... his... board shoulders...Snap out of it, girl! Giving her head a hard shake, Lisa went to back to Cross who was ready to fire. Narrowing his red eyes, Cross pulled the trigger. A sudden blast of green light shot out of the barrel, zipping through the air into the forest. Cross, the guards, and Chief Wane stared with wide eyes as a loud echoing groan and several loud cracks filled the air. Several birds flew into the air with screeches of protest as a large tree swayed before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Cross pulled Judgement back, his red eyes wide. "Impressive."

Lisa snorted. "Would you expect anything less of a Carson?"

Cross holstered Judgement, turning his intense gaze onto Lisa. "Of course not. Especially not you, Beautiful."

Rolling her eyes, Lisa turned and closed the case. "You never give up do you?"

She stiffened when she felt a sudden heat pressing against her back. Whipping around, Lisa froze as Cross leaned in close to her face, his red eyes peering into hers and their noses nearly brushing against hers. His body towered over hers small frame as she leaned against the table for support. His hands were placed on the table, trapping her. With his eyes locked onto hers, Lisa could make out small brown specks in his irises.

Lisa stood still and demanded in a shaky voice, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Showing my appreciation," he whispered, his breath reeking of wine.

And he kissed her.

Electricity shot through her body, giving her a numbing buzz. The world around them was quiet, the only sound being her heartbeat in her ears. It was like time had stopped as Cross kissed her, her wide hazel eyes staring into his hooded red ones. His lips were softer than she thought as they bruised her own. She could taste the wine he had drunk before, leaving an odd taste in her mouth. Not a bad one...just, odd.

Tilting his head slightly, Cross pressed his lips harder against hers for a brief moment and pulled back. Greedily inhaling air, Lisa was pretty sure her face was four shades redder than his hair.

Cross stood straight, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You have no idea, how long I've been wanting to do that."

Lisa gaped up at him, before letting out a shriek. "YOU BASTARD!"

It took Darren and two other guards to restrain the young woman from strangling the smug faced Exorcist who was being scolded by Chief Wane. Grabbing hold the case, Darren quickly herded his Firecracker out the room and out of the tower. But he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

XxX

It had been over a month since the Carson patriarch and his daughter went to Black Order and met Cross Marian. Since then, neither of them had seen nor heard of Cross, and frankly, Lisa preferred it that way.

The young woman took a deep intake of the brewing coffee, basking in the scent and losing the tension in her shoulders. It was December, meaning thick warm sweaters, wool pants and fluffy socks. Running her fingers through her purple hair, Lisa leaned against the counter, her eyes weary. Darren was at Black Order, helping some client called Yeager with his broken Innocence, and leaving Lisa home. Alone. Meaning she could relax all week in their cottage, hidden in a valley and far from the cities. It was a simple cottage, four floors consisting of an attic, a second floor, first floor and basement. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, a wash closet, and a sitting room, complete with a fireplace and bookshelves overflowing with books. It was the house Lisa always wanted to live in her whole life.

Darren had several houses scattered throughout the country. He called them safe houses for some reason, and Lisa was to inherit them when he died.

Grabbing the pot of coffee and filling up a mug, Lisa took a large gulp and hissed as the hot liquid trailed down her throat.

Sliding through kitchen in her thick socks like a ninja, Lisa took another sip of coffee before settling down at the large table where an open sketchbook sat. Drawings of a hammer scattered throughout the pages, some big, some small, and some scribbles. The soft clicking of claws on the wooden floor made her glance down to see a pair of big droopy brown eyes staring up at her. A large black and brown bloodhound with graying around her eyes and mouth, dropped her head on Lisa's thigh, long tail wagging slowly.

Lisa smiled warmly and scratched the hound's long floppy ear. "Hey, Raine. What's up?"

The old dog whined and licked her hand before turning her head towards the door and let a weak bark. Looking at the door, Lisa stood up, digging her fingers into Raine's fur, eyes narrowed. Someone was here...

Hazel eyes darted around for a weapon, anything to protect her and Raine. The hound was too old to fight and Lisa was no Exorcist. Steeling her nerves, Lisa took a deep breath and tip toed towards the door. With Raine pressing against her leg, Lisa leaned against the oak door and peered through the peephole. A single red eye blinked at her, its owner leaning back to reveal the one person she never wanted to see again. Closing her eyes and dropping her head against the door, Lisa let out a groan of exhaustion. To open the door and demand how he found her or ignore him. Which one was the better option?

"Hey Beautiful, c'mon I know you're here. Your old man told me where you guys lived."

_'Dad is so going to get it when he gets back!'_ Lisa thought with a snarl. With sigh of regret, Lisa unlocked the door and opened it to glare at the Exorcist, one arm behind his back. "What do you want, Red?" she grounded out through her clenched teeth.

Cross gave her what seemed to be a genuine smile and pulled his arm from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. The over powering fragrance from the blooms nearly made her cover her nose with disgust. Giving the flowers a scrutinizing glare, Lisa turned to Cross and said curtly,

"I hate roses."

And she slammed the door in his surprised face.

(2 days later...)

Lisa opened the door and let out a frustrated groan. "You don't give up, do you, Red?"

The corner of his lips quirked up and pulled his arm out to offer her a bouquet wrapped in a dark blue cloth. The sweet and calming scent of the white lilies he offered wafted towards her, young woman melting slightly at the sight of her favorite flowers. Slightly, mind you, slightly.

It was the middle of winter, and he managed to get lilies. She had to give it to him, he was determined. Dressed in a heavy, long, thick wool Exorcist coat, decorated in gold instead of silver, and a wide brimmed hat, also decorated with gold, Cross looked impressive. Only a month and he was a...what did they call the strongest Exorcists? Captains? Admirals?

Shifting her weight to one leg, Lisa leaned against the doorframe while eyeing the flowers. "Why?" She demanded.

Cross smirked lightly. "Why what?"

Lisa scowled. "You know what I mean. What is it with you? First you kiss me and now you try to make nice? What's your angle?"

"No angle. Just trying to know you better. Mind letting me in? Its cold."

Lisa made a face but moved to the side, making a dramatic bow. "Please, enter my humble abode."

As soon as Cross stepped in, Raine let out a deep growl in the back of her throat, her hackles rising. The man paused and eyed the animal warily, his fingers twitching towards where Judgement was at his waist.

"Hit my dog and I will shove that gun up where the sun don't shine." Lisa said automatically, her back still to them.

Grimacing, Cross relaxed his hand and said, "Cute mutt."

At the quip, Raine let a snarl, her old eyes following the Exorcist as he edged around her and towards the living room. Lisa slid up to the unhappy dog and patted her head. "Good bad dog."

With Raine at her heels, Lisa walked into the living room to find Cross sprawled out on the red couch, draping his long legs over the armrests. A soft pillow was under his head and his eyes were closed in the illusion of sleep. His hat and jacket were plopped over an chair, leaving the Exorcist wearing a thick winter shirt with ruffled cuffs, a black vest, black wool pants, knee high black boots, and the hostler holding Judgement.

"No, please, make yourself at home," Lisa said dryly.

Cross tossed the bouquet of lilies towards her, the young woman capturing the flowers with a startled gasp. Making at face at the man, Lisa walked to the kitchen to find a vase, unawares that the Exorcist had opened his eyes to watch her. Once she found a vase, Lisa filled it with water and placed the lilies in. Settling the vase on the kitchen table, Lisa refilled her cup of coffee and poured another for Cross. Hey, just because she hated him didn't mean she had to have host skills.

With both mugs in hand, the young woman walked into living room to find Cross and Raine in a glaring contest.

"Oi, Red. Leave my dog alone. She already has heart problems, and your face will only make them worse."

Cross turned and eyed the coffee mug. "Is that a Hot Toddy?"

"No. Hot caffeinated coffee. Don't like it, don't drink it."

Accepting the mug, Cross peered into it with a frown. "Don't you have anything that will get me drunk off my ass?"

"No." Lisa said curtly, taking a seat on another chair next to the couch and sipped her coffee. Raine padded over to Lisa's chair and flopped down at her feet with a heavy sigh.

Peering over the rim of her mug, Lisa narrowed her hazel eyes. "So if you have no angle, then what do you want?"

Cross slipped his coffee and made a gagging noise before quickly putting his mug on a stool. Leaning his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers, Cross gazed at her with his intense red eyes. "You."

Choking on her coffee, Lisa sputtered. "Excuse me?" she snarled, practically flaring up.

Those eyes narrowed slightly, long strands covered his face, making Lisa get shivers up her spine. "There is something about you that doesn't make sense," he said. "And I want to know what it is."

Lisa sniffed, still miffed. "Forget it. The only thing you'll get out of me is disgust."

That's when he lashed out. He had caught her distracted when he made his move. He caught her mouth with his own, making her freeze. Lisa froze, her eyes wide as his hands reached up and rubbed her upper arms soothingly. This kiss was gentle, assuring, unlike the first one. Lisa felt the air leave her lungs as electrical bolts shot through her system. A warm buzzing feeling flooded her system and it was odd, unnatural in a way. And yet...she liked it.

Slowly, her hands pressed against his chest, feeling the hard muscles under his clothing. Trailing her hands up, Lisa slipped her thin fingers into Cross's long hair, making the man let a sigh and kiss her deeper. He pulled her closer until they were both lying on the couch, him leaning over her with their mouths still connected. Drawing his lips away, Cross ran his nose along her neck, his hot breath brushing against her skin. Lisa gasped softly as Cross lightly nipped at the skin before peppering the red marks with wet kisses, laving his tongue against the bruised skin. A red faced Lisa stared up at the ceiling with hooded eyes, exhaling shakily as his lips ran up along her jaw.

"C-Cross," Lisa choked. "W-what-?"

His mouth found hers again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Taking the chance, Cross explored her mouth, brushing teasingly against her own tongue, which she responded to innocently. He had to smirk into the kiss. She was too cute and innocent.

Pulling back, Cross smirked down at the very flushed Lisa, leaning back to press another few kisses to her delightfully swollen and thoroughly kissed lips.

"This," he breathed heavily, his voice soft. "This is what I meant. You bring your walls down," Dropping his head to kiss her lips once more, Cross sat back, pulling Lisa up. "And let someone in."

To his pleasure, the young woman looked at him with a dazed look. He smirked at her, cupping her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheek.

"You're a beautiful woman, Lisa," Cross whispered, resting his forehead against her own. "And like I said, I love beautiful things."

Slightly delirious, Lisa blinked her eyes slowly at him, puzzled. "Then... then... what is... this?" She whispered, gesturing between them.

Cross gave her a smile, a real smile. "Something I hope will become more in the future."

Giving her another kiss, Cross stood up and donned his Exorcist outfit. Tugging his coat lapels into place, he looked down at her, red meeting hazel. Her entire body felt wonderfully numb, the odd buzz flooding her body and the full on blush that dusted her cheeks.

"We'll meet again Beautiful," he said, placing his hat on his wild red hair. "Take care of your old man and mutt."

Swooping down, he kissed her one last time, gently biting her lower lip. When she made a soft noise, Cross leaned towards her ear and whispered, "See you later, Lisa."

And with that, he left.

She had not idea how long she sat on the couch. At some point of the... kissing, Raine had made left the living room for the kitchen and now she was alone.

Lisa wasn't sure how she felt. The odd high Cross had left her on was decreasing quickly, and leaving her feeling drained. Standing on shaky legs, Lisa stumbled back to the kitchen where she plopped down into a chair, feeling like putty. Raine looked up at her mistress curiously, before dropping her head back down onto her paws and going back to her nap.

Exhaling heavily, Lisa leaned her head back and rubbing her forehead. "Holy hell," she whispered. Suddenly her eyes went wide to what Cross had said.

"He called me Lisa."

XxX

The next time Cross and Lisa met was not happy one. During her father's funeral on a dreary spring day.

It had been over two years, and in those years, her father had fallen ill and the sickness leeched his life away quickly. Lisa did what she could but in the end, Darren passed in his sleep, holding her mother's ivory locket in his hand.

21 year old Lisa stared his coffin, not even bothering to look to the mourners that dared to approach her with condolences. She shouldn't cry, she shouldn't beg for him to come back to her, she couldn't do anything unless she wanted the Earl on her front doorstep. The pain bubbled inside of her but she could do nothing but hope her parents were reunited. The spring breeze made her long sleeved dress flutter and the veil covering her face dancing, showing the stony expression she wore. Lisa didn't have to turn to see the figure in black and gold watching the burial from under a tree, feeling his eyes on her back. Exhaling, Lisa turned and headed towards the carriage that waited for her, the silver Rose Cross decorating the doors. A hooded Exorcist stood by the opened door, offering his hand to help her up and closing the door with a clack. Leaning against the soft cushioned seat, Lisa sighed as the two stallions pulled the carriage towards her home.

A safety precaution, they said.

Within an hour, the carriage dropped her off, and she threatened the hooded Exorcist with impalement if he hovered around her property, making him leave quickly. Locking the door, Lisa leaned against the oak door with a heavy groan, feeling so old for one so young.

Reaching down and yanking off her heels, Lisa tossed them to the side and padded towards the kitchen. Opening a cabinet over the ice box, Lisa reached in and fumbled across, coming across a cool glass bottle and pulled it out. The vodka swished in the bottle, only half full. Grabbing a shot glass, Lisa settled down at the table and yanked the cork out with her teeth and poured the drink. Slamming the bottle down on the table, Lisa picked up the glass and downed it. At the feel of the vodka burning down her throat she hissed, cringing but pouring another.

It was after her fourth shot when a black gloved hand snatched the bottle from her, making Lisa whip around with her fist raised, sending her chair clattering to the ground. The hand that wasn't holding the bottle caught the flying fist with ease. A red eye glimmered down at her from behind the half lens of glasses, the other eye hidden behind a white porcelain mask. Lisa blinked up at him, bewildered.

"Cross? What are you doing here?" she demanded, yanking her fist back. "And how the hell did you get in?! Didn't I lock the door?!"

Cross lifted the bottle and sniffed it with a frown. Grabbing the cork, he put it back and placed the bottle in the sink.

"Hey what are you-?!"

With ease, Cross grabbed hold of Lisa and scooped her up bride style. The sudden movement made her dizzy for a moment, but she ended being distracted by his warm body and gentle hold. He no longer smelled of roses or wine but rather his own scent. It was nice and she felt warm all over and sleepy. Closing her eyes, she pressed her face into his warm neck and took a deep inhale. She missed the twitching of his lips but she grumbled,

"Don't get cocky. I'm drunk."

Cross smirked lightly. "Relax, Beautiful. I'm not going to try anything. At least not tonight. And you're no where near being drunk."

"Goody."

"Now, which room is yours?"

"...What the hell happened to not trying anything?!"

He shifted her weight in his arms as he walked up the steps to the second floor, into a hallway where he found three doors. Mentally shrugging, Cross went for the closest one, only to have Lisa mumble, "That's a closet."

He sighed and looked down at her short and still purple, hair. "Then which is it?"

Lisa hummed sleepily. "Hm? Which is what?"

"Your room," he said, exasperated.

"Last one on the right," she mumbled.

Spotting the door, Cross walked over and shifted her body in his arms, managing to open the said door. His Beautiful's room was rather simple, he thought. Pale blue walls, a dresser with mirror and a small box, a chair with a desk covered in papers and pencils, and a standard bed with soft white sheets and a dark purple quilt. Nudging the door closed, Cross turned and headed towards the bed. Carefully, he deposited Lisa onto the far side of her bed, laying her head on the plush pillows. Making sure she was comfortable, Cross yanked off his hat, coat and boots to crawl in next to her. Lying on his back, Cross reached out and pulled Lisa close to his side. With her head cushioned in the junction of his shoulder and his neck, Lisa sighed irritably and said to him,

"The only reason you're not rolling around on the floor in pain is because I am too tired and drunk to smack you."

Cross rolled his eye while combing his fingers through her short hair. "Whatever, Beautiful."

Lisa stared down at his chest, reaching up play with the cravat around his neck. Cross, his one eye watching her, looked up at the ceiling and said slowly, "If you need to cry..."

"Shut it."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, the heat of their bodies pressing against each other's made Lisa yawn sleepily. "Hey, Red?"

Cross, already falling asleep, grunted.

"Wha-*yawn* happened...to...yur...eye?" Lisa mumbled, falling into the abyss that was sleep.

As she peacefully slept, Cross sighed heavily and said softly, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Beautiful," Turning his head, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and held it there for a few minutes. "Just sleep..."

XxX

It wasn't till a year later did she and Cross finally become intimate.

A limp Lisa was lying on top of a dazed Cross, both basking in the afterglow while Cross was propped up against several pillows, lazily trailing his fingers up and down her sweaty back. The General had taken his sweet time bringing the young woman to her peak (several times) before satisfying his own needs. The tall man hummed, causing his new lover to come out of her moment of bliss.

Lisa, feeling like putty, placed her hands on his muscular chest to shift her weight, only to let out a gasping mew and causing Cross to groan. She had forgotten that he was still buried deeply within her. Flopping back down onto his chest, Lisa mumbled against his damp skin. "What is it?"

"...So will you do it?" asked Cross, already starting to feel the desire creep back.

"...Yes." Lisa sighed.

Cross smirked. "Good."

Lisa pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat. "It'll take awhile, but I think I can handle it."

"Great," he sighed, blissfully. "I already know how I want you to do it."

Reaching up, Lisa ran her fingers through his long hair. "Fine...we'll get started on it tomorrow."

There was blissful silence until Lisa spoke up,

"Remind me why you want a gold golem again?"

_(8 years later: Late fall)_

Lisa stared at Cross from across the table as his large golem, dubbed Timcanpy, fluttered around her head to settle on her head. "I'm sorry. He's _what_?"

Over the last 8 years, Cross had made sure to return to Lisa every so often, her now being 30 years old. She had matured, her younger features now defined and causing her to look easy on the eyes for any man. But of course, Cross (who never seemed to age, the lucky bastard), would let no man look at his Beautiful because she was his. And only his. So while being off limits to men, Lisa had worked hard on creating the form of Innocence for many Equipment type Exorcists. Her favorite client was General Tiedoll, who would greet her with a big warm hug, a whiskery kiss to both her cheeks, and tell her of what he had seen on his travels as she worked.

"Cursed." Cross grunt, taking a sip of his wine. "Kid brought Ma- his father, back to life and the Akuma cursed him."

"How did the kid defeat the Akuma?" Lisa asked.

His red eye stared at her intently. "His Innocence."

"...Thank you, Cross. That's so specific." Lisa said dryly.

"His _Parasite _Type Innocence."

Lisa choked on her sip of wine and stared at him with shock. "A _Parasite_ Type?!"

Cross made a face at his lover. "Hey now, I have Parasite Type Innocence. Don't look so shocked."

Lisa made a face back. "Yeah, you robbed a grave and bound poor Maria's body to your command using a _for-bid-den_ spell."

"She's not complaining."

"Can she even talk? Anyways, those _born _with Parasite Type Innocence are rare. That newbie Suman Dark, Klaud Nine's little monkey, Maria who is now bound to your command, and now this kid." Lisa sighed. "Have to say though it does make my job easier."

Cross quirked an eyebrow. "And how do you know all this?"

"The new Chief Officer and Head of European Branch, Komui Lee. Kinda cute. Everytime I go over he tells me all the new things happening while offering me coffee and little cookies."

The man across from her made a noise, a tic appearing on his forehead. Lisa snickered at his ticked off expression. "Relax, Red. He's younger than me. I prefer my men a few years older. Speaking of which, how old are you, anyways? You never told me."

Cross hummed and took another sip of the wine. His red eye trailed over Lisa, tracing the contours of her face, and etching her form in his mind. She frowned at him. "Well?"

"Do you have to go anywhere tomorrow?"

Lisa drained her glass. "No, but I do have to go to the Order next week to look over Lee's kid sister's Innocence. Some idots at the Science Division messed with my designs and screwed up the form. So I'll be bashing some skulls while trying to fix the Dark Boots."

"So nothing then?"

Lisa shook her head. "Nope."

"Good." Finishing off his wine, Cross stood up and walked over to her. Lisa looked up at him puzzled, as he came to a halt before her. Reaching down, Cross grabbed hold of her hips and swung her over his shoulder, making her let a shriek of surprise. "Cross!"

"Shush," he ordered and walked up the stairs to her room. "I'm going to make you scream my name till sunrise."

XxX

By the time she woke up, feeling deliciously sore, Lisa was alone in her bed. The sound of the heavy rain hitting the roof filled the empty but warm room, creating a drowsy aura. Sitting up and holding the sheet over her bare chest, Lisa placed her hand over the spot where Cross slept. It was still warm, meaning he left not too long ago.

Lisa sighed. So he did leave. He was going to train Allen for a few years and then vanish for a while. If he found what he was looking for and remained hidden from Order, he would return to her. While relaxing from another bout of love making, Lisa reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a map of safe houses if he ever needed them. To show his thanks, Cross proceeded to...well, you know.

Dressed in one of the many overly large white button up shirts the he left behind, and a pair of shorts, Lisa managed to hobble her way down the steps into the kitchen. What greeted her was a vase filled with lilies and a still hot cup of coffee. Lisa stared but a smile came to her face. A night full of passion, and a morning starting off with flowers and fresh coffee, something Cross always did before left. Settling down at the chair and holding the mug between her hands, Lisa sighed, feeling oh so lonely. She looked through the doorway that led to the living where one could see everything. The spot where a large dog bed was placed was bare. Raine had passed on a while ago, leaving Lisa alone in the big house, with the exceptions of Cross coming over.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Lisa sighed again, not quite sure what to do now.

The sound of the door opening and closing made her look up, startled. Cross stomped in with his heavy boots, his coat and hat soaked with rain. His one arm was tucked into his jacket, an odd budge sticking out.

"Cross?" Lisa said in disbelief. "I thought you left."

The red head walked over to her silently and pulled his arm out, offering something out to her. Lisa stared at the tiny white ball of fur in his large hand, one blue and one amber eye staring up at her. Leaning down, Cross deposited the small kitten onto the floor, the two of them watching it wobble on unsteady paws towards Lisa with squeaky mews.

"I'm not a cat person." Lisa stated with a snicker, watching the kitten rub against her bare foot.

Cross snorted and took the mug out of her hands before tugging her up in her his arms. Cross rarely hugged anyone so Lisa, as much as she wanted to deny it, enjoyed every second, not caring that he was getting her wet. Burying her face into his damp coat, Lisa closed her eyes as Cross rested his chin on her head, his hand stroking her back. Keeping her arms around his waist, Lisa muttered,

"Knowing you, you'd sleep with all the pretty women you could find. Just don't get anyone pregnant, k?"

She knew she couldn't get him to promise not to find the company of other women, so she wasn't going to force him. You couldn't make a zebra change its stripes.

Cross was quiet but reached up to cup her cheek and lifted her face towards his. Leaning down, Cross kissed her deeply, keeping her pressed against his body. Lisa closed her eyes as his tongue rubbed against hers teasingly. She tightened her grip on his coat lapels, trying to convey everything she felt for him into the kiss. Her heart was aching, begging the one who she let pass her barriers and showed her a whole new light to her life, not leaving her in the dark. She had no idea if she loved Cross, because she had never felt the love of a man before. Cross lightly bit at her lower lips before kissing her with even more passion. Did he love her or did he just was to sleep with Firecracker Carson for while before moving on? Lisa had a pretty good estimate on how many women her lover had flirted or seduced in the past, considering how good he was in bed and despite the fact that he refuses to tell her how old he really was. Pulling back, Cross looked down at her before kissing her once more, this last kiss long and slow.

"See ya, Beautiful." He whispered.

Cross dropped his arms from around her waist and was about to head for the door when he stopped. Reaching over to the table, he grabbed hold of the unfinished bottle of the Romanée-Conti. "I'll take this with me."

Lisa scooped up the kitten, tickling the little one under its chin, not looking at Cross. "You owe me a drink then."

Cross stared at the tousled haired and well loved woman for a minute. "Alright."

"Come back...okay?"

He paused at her small voice, hearing the insecure tone.

And then he was gone.

(End Flashback)

The four kids stared at her with wide eyes. Lisa quirked an eyebrow at them.

"What?"

Allen's mouth opened and closed silently, reminding Lisa very much a fish. Lenalee looked shocked. Lavi, a little clone of Cross in a way, stared up at her while gaping and Kanda just che'd.

Rolling her eyes, Lisa stood up and walked over for some more coffee. "Not quite how you pictured it, did you?" she asked, turning around to face them again.

Suddenly Allen's mouth snapped shut and he jumped with a shout, pointing at Lisa. "It was you!"

Everyone stared at him, even Rowan who was busy chasing Timcanpy. Lisa sipped her coffee.

"Me what, Brat?" she asked lazily.

"When I first started as Master's apprentice! He took off, leaving me with some of his debts, and didn't come back for two days! He was with you!"

Lisa paused in mid sip. Looking up thoughtfully, she asked, "Did he come back quiet and moody on a rainy day with an bottle of Romanée-Conti?"

"Yes! And his coat smelled like... like lilies!"

Lisa nodded. "He was with me then. That was the last time I saw Red." She stated softly, staring into her mug.

At her tone Allen flinched back, feeling shame come over him. Lisa Carson and her family had been with the Order for years and she was probably the only woman, besides Anita and her...mother, that Master Cross actually felt something for. She certainly didn't seem like Cross's type, but obviously there was something that drew him to her.

"My apologies," Allen said softly. "I didn't mean-" But the raising her hand cut him off. Lisa gave them all a sad smile.

"Relax. I've been around death for a long time and honestly...this...this doesn't surprise me at all."

"But you called him Red?" Allen asked quietly, a slight light glimmering in his eye.

Lisa nodded. "I did. His hair was such a vibrant red, it just stuck. Now, let me see these new Crystal Type Innocence I've heard about." Lisa ordered, putting her mug down on the counter.

Lenalee lifted one of her legs slightly, showing Lisa the red anklet around her one ankle. Lisa knelt and lifted Lenalee's foot in her hand to get a better look. Pulling down Lenalee's sock down to her ankle, Lisa frowned grimly at the cross like wound on her ankle.

"After all that work I put into them." Lisa sighed, dropping Lenalee's foot. "Activate." She ordered.

A flash of red and Lisa studied the new form. Dark red, like the color of blood, armor covered her lower thighs and hovered over her knees, leaving the back of her knees exposed. _'A weak spot,_' Lisa thought, taking Lenalee's ankle and turning it slightly. _'Could be a disadvantage in battle...'_

The rest of the boot covered her leg, a large ring around her ankle, and ending with a modest heel.

"Activation?" Lisa asked, knocking on the boot and satisfied at the crystallized shield.

"It activates without a problem and they respond to my subconscious rather than action," Lenalee explained. "And if it's damaged then it absorbs blood from the permanent wounds on my ankles."

Lisa sat back up, arms crossed. "Relies on it Accommodator's blood to repairs itself. Dangerous, but, I suppose sufficient. Any change in power?"

"I'm much faster than before."

Lisa stood up. "Not bad then. Now, Kanda-san?"

The samurai gave her suspicious glare but drew Mugen from its cloth sheath. A flash, and Lisa studied the katana with a critic's eye. The blade was a little wider then the average blade and there was a slight dip in the back, near the hilt. It was very different from the original Mugen, the one she had been forbidden from working on. Something caught her eye and Lisa frowned deeply. Taking one of his wrists in her hand, Lisa leaned in closer. Two cross wounds were on his wrists, and Lisa ran a finger along them, ignoring the slight shiver from Kanda at her touch.

Another heavy sigh came from the woman and she stood up straight, her eyes irritated. "Similar repairing properties as the Dark Boots?" she asked dryly.

Kanda nodded and sheathed Mugen. Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose. This Innocence was too dangerous to possess.

"I'm not your mother but I'm going to tell you two this only once. You better be in a team when going after Akuma, Innocence, etc. You only have so much blood for repairing the Innocence. And if I find out that you got yourself hurt because of your stupid pride, I'll beat you senseless." Lisa threatened. She turned to Allen and Lavi. "And I expect you two to watch their backs."

Allen smiled up at her. "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to them."

Lavi chuckled and reached over to sling his arm over Kanda. "Yeah, we wouldn't let anything to happen to Yu-chan!"

Lisa had to snicker as Kanda withdrew Mugen in a flash to decapitate Lavi, who pranced out of the way. "Alright, kids. Knock it off, I still want my house in one piece."

Timcanpy fluttered over to Allen, reaching over to tug on the boy's short hair. Allen looked up at the golem puzzled, watching the small golem point at a clock sitting on desk, and a panicked look took over. "Oh crap! We promised Komui to be back in 10 minutes! Sorry, Ms. Lisa, we have to go or we'll have to deal with Komlin the...whatever number this one is!"

Lenalee stood and bowed to Lisa, who was back to sipping her coffee. "Thank you, Ms. Lisa. For telling us about you and General Cross."

Allen, pausing in his panicking, stopped and also bowed deeply down to Lisa. "Yes. Thank you, Ms. Lisa. I promise you this, we will find out who killed Master and make them pay." He told her in a firm and determined voice.

Lisa eyed him. "...Thank you, Mr. Walker."

He smiled at her. "Call me Allen."

"Then, thank you...Allen."

He turned, but paused and looked back at Lisa, who bent down to pick up Rowan. "Ms. Lisa, do you have any to remember Master by?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the question but answered, "Besides Rowan? No."

Allen dug into one of his pockets and pulled a piece of paper out. Walking over to the woman, he silently offered it out to her. Taking the paper and flipping it over, Lisa blinked in surprise. Cross's face stared up at her from the picture, looking serious under his wide brimmed hat. Placing Rowan on the counter, Lisa ran the tips of her calloused fingers over her lover's face.

Something inside of her cracked and Lisa swallowed, saying again softly, "Thank you Allen."

"Oi! Beansprout! Let's go! I like my head attached to my body!" Lavi shouted through the open door.

Allen, throwing a scowl back to his friend before looking back to Lisa with a smile and bowed once more. "I hope we meet again in the future Ms. Lisa, it was a pleasure."

Lisa nodded with a sad smile. "As I do I, Allen."

She watched at the doorway as Allen summoned the Ark and waved back to the waving Exorcists as they disappeared into the glowing light. When the Ark vanished, Lisa sighed, turned and walked back into her house. Closing the door and locking it, Lisa leaned against the door for moment to take a breather. Standing straight, the woman walked up the stairs towards the closet, opening the door to spot a bag filled with blood stained bandages sitting in the corner. Grabbing the bag, Lisa trotted down to the living room and headed towards the fireplace. With the fire crackling merrily, Lisa slipped on a pair of gloves, and began to throw in the bloodied bandages, erasing all traces.

With all the bandages burned, Lisa ripped off the gloves and tossed them into the bag before tying it closed and walking into the kitchen to toss the bag into the trash. She then got started on making breakfast. After making a bowl of warm oatmeal, Lisa loaded the warm mush with pieces of peaches and a few nuts for nutrition and a sprinkling of brown sugar for sweetness. She also made a plate of buttered toast and a tall glass of milk, placing the dishes onto a tray before walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Knocking on the door with her foot, Lisa nudged the door open to poke her head in.

"You alive there?"

A low grunt from her bed made Lisa step into the room. Her bedmate was propped up against several pillows, long hair draped over his broad shoulders, a book in his hands and a lit cigarette in his mouth. Lisa walked over to him, with the tray. "I've got breakfast, think you can feed yourself? And how many times have I told you not to smoke in bed?"

"They're just bullet grazes not actually wounds." he growled, tossing the book to the side and smashing the cigarette into a small bowl. "I'm not helpless."

Flipping the legs of the tray out, Lisa settled the food close to him and offered a spoon.

"You still need rest. Eat up."

He took it and shoveled a spoonful of the warm oatmeal into his mouth with pleased groan. Lisa gave him an amused look while taking the book and placing it on the nightstand. As he devoured his breakfast, Lisa straightened up the blankets and fluffed the pillows, making him comfortable. Rowan, slipping into the bedroom, hopped onto the bed and daintily made his way towards Lisa's bedmate. Curling up against his side, Rowan began to purr as large hand settled down onto his back to pet him.

"Good to see he remembers you."

He mumbled around a piece of toast. "Of course he does. I'm the one who gave him to you."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "And on another note. Must you sleep nude?" She demanded.

She received an astonish look at her question. "Of course! I don't want any tan lines!"

Rolling her eyes, Lisa flicked his big toe. "It's been overcast ever since you got here. Trust me, you're not going to get any tan lines."

He snorted.

"Walker's certainly a polite cutie pie. How he never snapped from all the debts is beyond me."

"He's tough. Doing all that work made him stronger. Mentally and physically."

Lisa sat down by his feet and watched him. A clean bandage stretched out along the one side of his face, cut to go around his mouth so he could eat. "I still want to know how a graze made you lose that much blood."

He downed the rest of the milk and placed the glass on the tray. "I had blood drawn a while back and kept on it hand in case."

Lisa reached out and took the tray, moving to the other side of the bed to shuffle closer to him. He leaned back against the pillows and watched her silently. They held the staring contest for a few minutes before she asked softly,

"So now what?"

A single red eye gazed at her. Silently, he shuffled off his side of the bed to make room, and lifted his arm in invitation. Eagerly, Lisa crawled towards him and tucked herself against his side, burying her face into his, taking in the scent of lilies and Romanée-Conti. Long fingers combed through her short purple locks, and he spoke, his voice rumbling under her ear.

"Sleep, drink, eat, and make love. What else?"

Lisa nuzzled his throat. "Oh I don't know...how about explaining to me about the story I heard on how you were the lover of a young woman who owned a brothel, and then becoming lovers with her daughter, who's 8 years younger than I am? Hmmm? Care to explain that?" She asked with a hum, feeling him stiffen from underneath her.

She inwardly snickered at the groan of exasperation he admitted.

Oh revenge was oh so sweet.

* * *

**TA-DA! Thirty-one pages, people!**

**Check out my other D-Gray Man Story, His Angel from His Past! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
